Containers for materials which are to be selectively dispensed therefrom are known and have been used for containing numerous specific materials. Depending upon the material to be contained and the ultimate user thereof, such containers have, generally speaking, many different shaped, are constructed of many different materials and are provided with different types of closure and/or dispensing attachments or means.
There has been a recent trend for oil companies, for example, to package some of their motor oil in plastic bottles of different sizes rather than cans or cardboard containers or the like. These containers or packages are primarily adapted and useful for sale in supermarkets and self-service gas stations and the like. Such containers can, of course, be used for packaging of many specifically different materials or substances such as automobile engine oils, outboard motor oils, and the like. The use of plastic bottles renders it easier and cleaner for customer use and containers specifically adapted for use in this area can be provided with different configurations and lengths of dispensing necks.
Normally, such plastic bottles will be capped with regular plastic screw caps and the containers in use will not require piercing spouts such as generally used in connection with oils packaged in cans or similar containers. As is well known, the use of piercing spouts with cans tends to result in user and/or container contamination by the oil.
When using plastic bottles to contain materials such as motor oil and which would be capped with regular plastic screw caps, normally a special liner or membrane is attached securely over the dispensing outlet to guarantee that the oil or contents is unadulterated and has not been switched. A problem then exists that such membrane must be broken or pierced before the material can be dispensed from the container. To some extent, the use of such a sealing membrane defeats the purpose of easy and clean use of such a plastic bottle or container.
Prior usages of plastic bottles or the like for the above mentioned purposes have, accordingly, had some drawbacks and have not found widespread acceptance and use by the oil packaging industry.